My New Life
by xcarey
Summary: The sequel to My World. Stephanie, now a freshman in high school, thinks her life is going to be so much better, now that her dad's back from rehab. But will it all be good, or end drastically?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, hey, hey! It's Monday morning at 6:30am, and today's the first day of school for all Gwinnett County! Whether you're starting middle school or high school, or maybe even college, you guys will do great!" my radio alarm clock talked to me.

_ First day of freshman year, I'm officially in high school, _I thought when I turned it down to listen to some music as I got ready. _Tik Tok_ came on, so I sang along, heating up my straighter. Over the coarse of the summer, throughout the heat of the south, and marching band, plus the humidity from when It'd rain, my hair got wavy. And I absolutely hated it.

Walking over to my closet, my phone beeped, mentioning I have a text from someone. Instead of checking my phone right away, noticing I had to get ready soon, I took a sky blue tank top out from my closet along with khaki shorts. Perfect, considering it was supposed to be in the 90's all day; I just love the Atlanta weather.

My phone beeped again, so I hopped over to my bedside table. It was from Andrew, so I automatically felt bad for not checking my phone right away.

**Andrew**: good morning steph :] I cant wait to see you today, even though I saw you yesterday lol. How did first night with your dad back go? Let me know, I gotta go get in the shower before Ally wakes up, you know how long it takes her to shower! Lol i love you

**Andrew**: oh, also Garrett is taking me and Ally to school, he said we could pick you up on the way there if you want, just let me know

**Stephanie**: yeah, thatd be great :] eh, it went okay. We had a family dinner, my dad's favorite food but I just stayed quiet. It was awkward for me :/ hopefully itll be better soon. He didn't even drink wine with my mom, so I guess it worked, but well see. I love you too :]

I smiled, loving how he always sent me good morning texts. Ever since we started dating, all ten months, every day he'd send me a good morning text. Even when I was in Clover. He's the best boyfriend ever. Then I remembered, again, that my dad was back. Thinking about everything, I finished straightening my hair. Lucky for me, it didn't take long to straighten, and it'd hold, at least through out school.

I took my marching band bag, and put spandex, soffees, and my eight grade t-shirt in the bag, remembering I had practice after school. I grabbed my extra brush, hair ties, and bobby pins, knowing it'd be hot outside, and that I'd want to put my hair up.

"Stephanie, are you up?" My dad knocked on my door, obviously not hearing my radio in the background, or me shuffling.

"Um, yeah? I've been up for, like, twenty minutes?" I told him.

"Do you need a ride to school?"

"No, Garrett's going to take me."

"Who?"

I rolled my eyes, grabbing all my stuff from school and opening the door. "Garrett, Andrew and Ally's older brother, he's a senior this year," I avoided looking him in the eyes.

"Is Mom okay with him driving you?"

"Well, he's drove me around before, so I'd imagine so," I galloped down the stairs, hoping he'd shut up already.

"Alrighty, I love you, have a nice day," he replied.

I didn't reply, since I was texting Andrew again.

**Andrew: **aw, im sorry. It'll get better, I promise :] G will probably be ready to leave in like 10 minutes, so id think wed be there in like 15 or 20 minutes. A's excited to see you, but she says shes too tired to text you lol

**Stephanie:** haha, yea, shes always like that. First day of school, earliest weve been up since the last day of school lol. Actually earlier, which really makes me sad. I used to wake up at 7:30 since school started at 8:15, but now school starts at freakin 7:30. Its stupid

**Andrew:** yea, ik what you mean. Its worse for me since I have to wake up earlier and take a shower and you take yours at night. I should do that since A takes her showers in the morning. Itd save me time and id be able to sleeeeeeep lol

**Stephanie:** aw, but then you wouldnt even be close to giving me good morning texts by the time I wake up, your usually right on time lol

**Andrew:** just for you ill wake up to send you your good morning texts :P alright were leaving now

**Stephanie: **kk, im sitting outside

I walked out the door to sit on the front steps of my house. It wasn't even 7:15, and it was probably already 80 degrees. I loved the summer warmth, but hated that I'd have to be inside for seven hours. But than again, I have to be outside for three hours for marching band, which makes me hate the brutal warmth, since it's even hotter then.

I thought about how today was going to go. Andrew's classes are all close to mine, except for band which we have together, so he said he'd walk me to my classes. Ally and I have one class together, English one honor. Homeroom, though, are no where near each other, since our last names are miles away. H is on the second floor, C on the first, but it's only for the first week of each semester, and when we get report cards.

We agreed we'd go to the band room until the bell rang, then go to first period. An advantage of being in marching band was knowing people before school even started. So, we're friends with a lot of upperclassmen, like Lizzy, Crystal, and Hanna, for example.

"STEPHANIE!!!!" Ally screamed, running out of the car to hug me, also getting me out of my trance.

"ALLY!!" I screamed back, hugging her tight.

I saw Garrett laughing at us, and Andrew telling him to shut up. Andrew strutted over to me, waiting for Ally to let me go.

"Ally, you can let go now," I laughed, smiling at Andrew.

She let go of her grip around me and backed off, "Sorry, I'm just so excited!"

Andrew walked up to me, and kissed me while taking my hand. "Hey," he smiled.

"Awwww," Ally purred.

Garrett rolled the window down, "Come on guys, you just saw each other yesterday, and we have ten minutes before the first bell rings," he sighed.

Andrew grabbed my backpack and led me to Garrett's car, opening the door for me.

"Hey, Garrett, thanks for the ride," I climbed in the car.

"No problem, we can do this for the year if you want, I'm sure your lover boy would love that," he smirked at Andrew.

"Dude, shut up!"

I laughed, taking Andrew's hand in mine. "Sounds good to me, and yes, my _lover boy_ would like it," I laughed again. "What about Melanie?" I asked, talking about Garrett's girlfriend of four years, who happens to be in the guard with me.

"Since she lives right across from the school, she just walks. But I do walk her home, so you guys have to wait for me to walk her home and everything. Just a warning," he replied.

"'Kayyyyyyyyy," Ally yelled, being herself.

Andrew and I laughed, happy to be with our little group again.

"Think this year is gonna be the best year EVER?" Ally turned around from the passenger seat.

"Wrong, senior year is the best year ever!" Garrett defended.

"Dude, you've been a senior for, like, two hours," Andrew laughed.

"Unless you're talking about senior _citizen_!" Ally laughed at her own joke, us soon following, even Garrett.

"I think you're talking about grandma, little sister," he laughed.

I laughed along with my boyfriend, my best friend, and my basically brother, thinking of how great this year is going to be. This is the start of something new, something great, and something different; but most importantly, it's the start of my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you believe we're finally here?" Ally sat down across from me at lunch.

"Well, yeah, we've been here for, like, four hours," I laughed, wondering where Andrew was.

"True, true."

I kept looking around the cafeteria.

"What?" she asked.

"Andrew said he'd be here by now, that's all…" I pushed my hair behind my ears.

"Well, how has your first two classes been?"

"Pretty good, I hate biology, though!" I laughed, taking a bite of my sub.

"OMG, me too! At least you don't have Coach Wylie!"

"Stephhhanieee!" Andrew poked both of my sides, surprising me greatly.

"Andrew!" I squealed, trying not to laugh. I took both of his hands from my hips, smiling at him.

"Sorry for scaring you," he told me, still standing in front of me.

"Sorry for not telling you, I thought it'd be cute!" Ally kept laughing.

"Sorry for grabbing your hands," I smiled.

"It's okay, as long as it's your hands," he kissed me on the cheek, knowing the school's rules about PDA.

"How's your first day going?" I asked him.

He sat down next to me, "Good, actually. I miss you being in my classes, though."

"Aw, well we have band next, so we have that class together."

"That's true. But you play clarinet, you're in the front; I'm in the back with my stupid French Horn," he sighed.

"Well, I love your French Horn, don't call it stupid! And you're first chair, remember? You'll be _fine_," I smiled.

"You know, I can't help but smile when I'm around you," he smiled again.

"Good, 'cause you gotta smile when around me!"

He put his hand on my knee while we finished eating. "So, Ally, any guys you've found yet?"

I was surprised Andrew, of all people, would ask that. Maybe he's finally ready for her to have another boyfriend? Ally's last relationship didn't end well, so she's been single for a while now.

She nodded towards two tables over, towards a blond guy with hazel eyes. "His names Alex; he's in my biology class. We sit next to each other, and he made biology _so _much better than I thought it'd be. He's really funny," she smiled.

I turned around to check him out. I nodded, wanting to rate him out loud, but knowing that Andrew was right there, I wasn't going to. He was a good 8.5, although Andrew was a 10. I laughed, totally being biased because I love him, but it's true. I rate Andrew on personality, too.

"Well, remember, I've got to meet him first," Andrew smirked, being his over-protective self.

"And maybe you should become better friends first?" I suggested. Thinking about Ally having a boyfriend for the first time since I've known her was weird. I was used to her being single; although I think it'd be fun if we both had a boyfriend at the same time.

"What do you think I should do?" Ally asked for advice.

I thought for a minute; "Well, you just met him today. Take it slow! Wait for a couple days, or weeks even, for you two to be better friends. _Unless_, he decides to make the first move first!" We both laughed insanely loud.

"Will you two ever hush? Especially in public?" Andrew laughed at us, embarrassed.

"Remember, we're sister like best friends. We're never going to shut up!" Ally started off.

"And, you better get used to it!' I finished high fiving Ally. My cheeks hurt so much, I was smiling and laughing so much. That was how this past summer went by.

"Hey, Steph," Kyle walked up, shaking his hair away from his eyes.

My eyebrows rose in confusion, wondering why he'd randomly come over and talked to me. We've only talked twice since he quote-unquote cheated on me. "Hey?" I replied, with a question mark at the end of the sentence.

"How do you like high school?" he pushed his hands in his pocket, proving he was thinking about the same night I was; except I was thinking of it for other reasons.

I sighed, "Yeah."

"So, um…"

"You do realize that we're still together, right?" Andrew spoke up.

"Oh," he sighed.

"Yeah, so leave, Kyle," Ally smirked.

"Sorry, everyone," he shrugged it off, walking away fast.

"What in the world was that?" Ally asked, also confused.

I shook my head, "I have no idea. The last time I talked to him was, like, a month ago, on face book."

Andrew eyed Kyle from across the cafeteria, making sure he realized that we'd always be together, and he should give up.

"So, anyways, I think we should have a party this weekend!" Ally smiled.

"Well, my parents will be at my grandparents, so nobody will be at my house Friday night," I smiled with her.

"Who should we invite?"

I shrugged, "Band people? Um, past friends? I don't know."

"I'll make a face book page!" Ally said, totally serious.

"That's fine with me, as long as it's not everyone on your friend li-"

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over, and it was time to go to third block.

"Aw, crap," Andrew said, flatly.

"Well, we have band now!" I smiled the one smile that's especially for him.

He shook his head, leaning in to kiss me, quickly.

"Aw, you two!" Ally cooed, also laughing.

"Ally, shut up," Andrew and I said together, then locking hands to go to class.

I smiled at the new life I had; Non-stop laughing at lunch, turning down past crushes, planning high school parties; and that's only the end of it.


	3. Chapter 3

I had only invited ten people, including Ally and Andrew. But somehow, the word got out. There were probably over fifty people in my house. Sure, I didn't know that many people here, but I was okay with that. This could make my high school reputation if this party went well. I'm guessing one of the popular band kids had said something to their popular friends, who told all of their friends. But either way, I was fine with it.

"So, Alex came!" Ally pulled me aside. "He's over by the TV. The good thing is, he came _alone_!" she squealed. They had become good friends over the first week of school, which I was really excited about for her. She could finally get over her ex, and Andrew approved of him. We already had all hung out after school, and so far, it was going great.

"Go over there and talk to him! Flirt! Go, go, go!" I grinned.

"Alright, alright!" she hopped over to him, bumping his hand when she got to him. They were cute together, and they weren't even dating yet. Reminded me of how Andrew and I were in eighth grade.

After we started to date, a bunch of random people we didn't even know came up to us at lunch commenting on how we were finally together, and how cute we were as friends. Made me instantly grin, and wonder where he was. I scanned the living room, where Ally and Alex were. They were either watching TV or playing a board game that was out. The kitchen was full of jocks, eating all the food that was out. Hopefully they wouldn't eat everything we had in the fridge or pantry. Not in there. I decided to check up stairs in my room. There were couples making out on my stairs. And it was kind of disgusting. I knocked on my door, hoping there wouldn't be anyone in there making out, but I didn't want to intrude. I guess I was going to half to check every bedroom now. He wasn't in there, and nobody was. Nobody was in any of the bedrooms, which made me feel respected. So, I was lucky for that, but not that I couldn't find Andrew.

I ran down the stairs, slowing down at the couples. I spotted right there, the first move being made. Alex hesitated, but slowly took Ally's hand. Ally's head popped up to meet Alex's eyes. He was grinning, his bottom brace-full teeth not showing. It was a genuine smile-usually his bottom teeth showed. His eyes sparkled, and so did Ally's. I was so proud of her, but I didn't want to break up the moment. So I went outside to the back yard, where I knew nobody was. I wanted to be alone if I couldn't be with Andrew. I couldn't help but wonder where he was though.

Right when I opened the door, I saw him lying down on the ground. He was looking at the stars. This was one of my favorite things to do, so I slowly crept over and lay next to him. "Hey, I've been looking for you," I took his hand.

"Why's that?" he moved his head over in my direction. He was smiling.

"Well, we haven't really been alone much, because of band and everything. And I want to be alone with you," I smirked softly.

He got my drift, and scooted closer to me. "And what kind of stuff do you want to do when we're alone?"

Of course, he's a guy, and he's going to want to do stuff. He didn't bring any of it up until after seven months, and we've been together for ten months now. But I still wasn't ready for this, and I wanted to be ready before I did anything. He doesn't bring it up that much, but occasionally he will. And I don't mind it as long as he doesn't beg or bring it up every day. "Just the regular stuff, Drewy."

"Well, that's fine with me, I promise you. As long as I'm spending time with you," he rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

I kissed him softly, but then started a little rougher than usual, letting him have more, but not more that I would be uncomfortable with doing. I played with his hair a little, something I just now thought of doing. I thought I'd try something different, and that it'd be cute.

He seemed to really like it, as he started smiling while we made out. That was even cuter than my idea. He moved his hand down to my waist.

My heart was beating really fast, and I had butterflies in my stomach.

"You okay with this?"

I knew he would feel my heart beat. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

"I don't know, I just am," I shrugged.

"Stephanie!" Ally ran outside yelling. I looked up and saw Alex standing in the doorway. He was half-way grinning. Ally stopped right when she noticed Andrew was on top of me. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she backed off a little.

I look into Andrew's eyes and half-frowned.

He sighed and rolled off, lying next to me.

I kissed his cheek and stood up. "Yeah?"

"Well, I don't wanna ruin anything…"

"Too late, Ally," Andrew sighed again. He sat up and glared at her.

"I'm sorry!" she stomped and took my wrist. "I need to talk to you," she whispered, bringing me to the side of my home. She peered around the corner to make sure Alex or Drew weren't watching us. Alex walked over to talk with him. "He kissed me! Alex Pino kissed me! My first kiss in over a year! Oh, my God! I'm so happy, Steph!"

I squealed with her, to show how happy I am for her. Although, I might have been a little mad about her interrupting the moment, but at least it was for a good reason. "So, are you, like, dating?"

She bit her lip and shrugged. "I have no idea; he hasn't asked me out or anything. Should I just assume? Or should I ask him? Or wait until he asks me? What am I supposed to do?"

I peered around the corner. Andrew was smiling and nodding. Alex went for a high five, and he accepted. "Well, Andrew seems to approve of him, for real, this time."

"That doesn't answer my question, though!"

"Shh!" I slapped her arm. I tried to listen to their conversation. All I could see was Andrew nodding, and I could tell that Alex was grinning ear-to-ear. "It seems like he's planning to ask you out!" I whisper-screamed. "But I said _nothing_, okay?" I squealed with her again. When I looked behind her again, Alex was slowly coming up behind her. Just like how Andrew did on the first day of school. It really was cute, I thought.

"So, Ally," he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Wanna go for a walk?" he smiled.

She turned around, took his hand, and gleamed. "Of course," she led him to the road, not looking back.

"So, you approve of him?" I asked Andrew when I sat back down next to him.

He nodded. "He seems good, so I'm not worried. Of course, that's how Mark was. So I'll just watch him," he shrugged.

I nodded.

"Let's go to your room?" he smiled.

I blinked a couple times before answering. "Let's," I took his hand, softly smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

And this is when the nightmare is going to start, I'm guessing. I walk inside, Andrew's hand in mine, to see my parents standing at the door. All the kids in my house froze, the radio still blaring. Dad hit the off button, glaring into my eyes. He walked around the house, inspecting everyone and what they were doing. They were still frozen, some of their eyes are bugged out, and some faces were just plain, like nothing was happening.

My mouth dropped open. I was going to get it; I knew I was going to. I started imagining what would happen: my computer and cell phone taken for a month, maybe even more? My TV gone for weeks? No friends or no Andrew for a while? Just as the school started, it was over for me.

"Everyone needs to leave before I call the cops! Go, now!" he raged, walking over to me slowly. I could hear the anger in every step. "You'll be lucky if I don't call your parents," he wagged his finger towards Andrew.

He squeezed my hand, and ran out the back door, probably to find Ally and Alex.

Mom opened the door for all the high school students running outside. She sat down at the dining room table, knowing they would shut the door after words, or at least hopefully knowing. She shook her head in disappointment.

Dad looked behind him, making sure everyone was out. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was just originally having a few people over, but then people heard about it and just came…"

"No, inviting people over to my house without even telling your mom or me? Do you realize how disrespectful you're being? You should have at least told us you were having your boyfriend over! You're a teenager, who knows what you two could have been doing?"

"We're not gonna have sex, Dad! We're fifteen! We're more mature-"

"You're obviously not mature if you go behind our backs!"

"It was just a party, Dad! Calm down, my God!"

He grabbed my wrists tight. "You're not going to talk to me like this. Do you hear me? You're NOT going to!" he tensed.

"Dad…" I whimpered.

"No, let me talk, damn it!" his nostrils flared. "This is my house, right? It's under my name. Everything in this house is mine, because I paid for it. Just like how I paid for my house and that makes it mine. Not yours, not your moms, mine. You will not be doing stuff in this house I do not know about, you hear me?" he tensed again.

"Dad, please, stop this," I held back tears.

Of course, Mom was just listening to, not watching what was happening. She didn't notice his hands wrapped around my wrists, or that he was hurting me. She didn't notice the pain in my voice, either, so I guess she wasn't putting her full attention into listening. She didn't care about what was happening now, just the delinquent I was apparently becoming.

"Not until you say that you understand what I'm saying!"

I bit my lip, rolled my eyes, and let a tear down. "I understand," my voice was weak. Mom finally looked over, noticing something was wrong over here. My eyes widened, and Dad noticed.

He threw me towards the door, letting go. He walked away, going towards the stairs.

Was that all the punishment I was getting? Nothing taken away? Either way, it was worth it. I was being abused. I was sure that by the morning, my wrists would be bruised. I was scared. Terrified was more so the word I was looking for. I stood at the door, holding my wrist, hoping my mom would come over and make sure I'm okay.

"Go to bed," was all she said, following Dad up the stairs.

I still stood at the door, more tears following the first one. My wrists were throbbing. I kept biting my lip, afraid to move. I couldn't believe what my dad had done. I thought him getting drunk was bad enough, but now, he has to hurt me, physically? I guess he has to replace drinking with something, but this? Why this? Does Mom know? Has she been hurt? I shook my head and walked to the freezer to get ice. I found the one ice pack we had, grabbed a towel, and slowly went upstairs.

I couldn't tell anyone this, not even Andrew. This could get my dad arrested. Or even worse, I could be put in a foster home. And if I was put in a foster home, I couldn't see or talk to him. Or even my brothers. I didn't want that. If I had to, I would put make up over it. Either way, I'd hide it. This wouldn't be the end of me living in Atlanta. Or me living at all. I wasn't going to let this wreck me. I've been wrecked enough as it is.

Once I locked myself in my room, I took my blanket, and sat on my toy box near my window, just like I had done almost a year ago, when my Dad got drunk that one night. When I wished that everything would be okay. That wish had come true once Dad went to rehab. But now, it's reversed itself. Everything got worse. I'd never imagined this would happen. But things happen unexpectedly.

I checked my phone; I had a text from Ally, and one from Andrew. Ally said she hopes I'm not in trouble, and she's sorry because the part was kind of her idea. And then talked about how Alex asked her out. I half smiled, and didn't reply. Andrew's said he loves me and to call him when I can. I texted him back saying I'm not in trouble, I'm fine, and I just want to sleep. Of course, and that I love him. He texted back quickly, with a heart.

I didn't reply, just stared out the windows. Now the sky was clogged with clouds. An hour ago when I was out there with Andrew, it was clear, and you could see all of the stars. I guess there was storm coming in. wouldn't surprise me. Hurricane Lucas, maybe? I squinted real hard, trying to find just one star to wish upon—not one. I guess this was fate, this was supposed to happen. A wish on a star couldn't fix this one. So I'd just have to get over it.

I hopped onto my bed, and just sobbed. I couldn't believe this was happening. And I already took my own vow to not tell anyone. I had to figure up an excuse, in case anyone noticed. I hit my dresser? Car door? Perfect. But if a teacher saw, they'd tell my guidance counselor. I wouldn't be able to lie to her. Even if I did, she'd get it out of me. She'd call child services, and get me taken out of my home. And then I wouldn't exist in Atlanta anymore.

I kept crying, hoping my mom would hear. Hoping she'd demand to come in and talk to me. I hopped that she would sit on my bed next to me, brush my hair, and help me. That she'd tell me 'Everything would be fine, dear,' or 'He didn't mean it, I'll talk to him in the morning.' That she'd be a real mom to me again.

But that wouldn't happen. I reminded myself that since my dad went to rehab, Mom and I grew apart. This whole family did. I was alone in my own family. They didn't care about me. If they did, this wouldn't have happened. Or if Mom cared the least about me, she would've heard the pain in my voice and ask me if I'm okay. She would've made sure Dad didn't hurt me. So, I guess we're not a real family anymore. If only my brothers were here to help me.

I was falling asleep. This was going to be the second night that I fall asleep from crying. I could accept that I could happen once, but twice now? This wasn't cool. I did something I haven't done in months: prayed.

"Dear Lord," my voice was weak and scratchy. "I'm not wishing on a star this time. This is for real. I don't know what else to do. Help me be okay, help me be strong. Please." My voice fainted to a mere whisper, and then disappeared. Right as I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 7:26 am on Saturday. I couldn't sleep at all. I was having nightmares that my Dad would beat me for the slightest things. I came home five minutes late from practice, and he gave me a bloody nose. I didn't give him the right thing he asked for, a bruise on my arm. He had even moved onto my mom. If she didn't make the food he asked for, she would have a black eye.

I woke up crying from one of the nightmares—there were a total of three. I went to wipe my eyes from the last one, and winced from the pain from the pressure I was putting on my wrists. I turned on the light beside my bed. Both of my wrists were purple on the insides, some had some blue. I closed my eyes tight, breathed heavily, and tried not to cry. It looked like it had happened on purpose, not by accident. I was just going to have to hide it, make sure nobody saw. It would be hard, but I'd do it. Maybe by Monday morning, it'd be gone.

I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I started replaying what had happened in my mind. I didn't want to, it just happened. I couldn't stand it; I had to talk to someone to get my mind off of it all. But I couldn't talk to Andrew or Ally; they'd know something was wrong. I don't really have any other friends besides them. All my South Carolina friends left me. If I told my brother, he'd flip. I couldn't tell anyone. I was alone on this.

I decided to go for a walk, clear my mind. Maybe I'd go to the park and swing, just like I used to. I put on my flip flops, grabbed my phone, and slipped out my bedroom door. Mom's door was closed, and Dad's was opened. I peered out of the window and saw that his car was gone, so I was safe. I crept down the stairs and ran out the door, closing it softly.

It was chilly outside for an August morning. There was a slight breeze, which felt great. The sun was raised above the horizon, but barely. I headed to the left, towards the park. My neighbor was out walking her dogs—she waved. I poked my headphones into my ears and nodded back. I should've brought a jacket though, but I shrugged and got over it.

The plants danced as I walked by. Some birds said "good morning" to each other. Another neighbor was getting the paper as I walked by his house, he smiled at me. I smiled back, walking a little faster. I was still half asleep, and was hoping this would wake me up. I could see the tennis courts ahead a little bit. Just had to cross the road, and I'd be there. Then a little bit further for the swings. "I should've brought my camera," I said out loud to myself.

A woman was jogging around the track that was around the baseball field. Why the track was around the baseball field, I will never know. I could see the swings now, and that made me half smile. Swinging always calmed me down, and the park always brought those feelings inside of me away. Every time something bad would happen, I'd just walk up to the park with a notebook and a pencil, and just write poetry. Of course, I'll never let anyone read it; it was all heart-breaking pain.

I sat down, and sighed. Pushed a little. Sighed again. No matter how much I thought about, I still couldn't believe it. This was probably the lowest point in my life, if not one of them. I was not aware how monstrous my father could be. I didn't think this was possible for me.

But then again, I didn't think a lot of stuff that has happened to me was possible; Dad getting in an accident, going to rehab, moving to Atlanta, everything really. My life was like a nightmare. If only I could wake up.

I knew it was real, though, that this was really happening. As much as I didn't want this to happen, it is, and I just have to make the best of it. And if that means to hide what's happening, and just go a long with life, then let it be like that.

It was 7:41 now. Of course, nobody would be up at this time on a Saturday. I'd be alone for the next couple hours. And I'd have to make the best of that, too. I pushed off the ground more, going higher and higher. The wind swam through my hair. I closed my eyes, and let the sun soak into my skin. I haven't swung in a while, and it felt great.

"Stephanie?"

I slammed my feet down, stopping in mid-swing. My eyes shot open, my head spinning around, trying to find who called my name.

The woman who was jogging around the track had jogged over here now. She was on the other side of the play ground, and she had seemed to recognize me. "Stephanie Haynie, right?"

I nodded slowly, my eye brows arching. I grabbed my cell phone, in case I needed to call someone.

"It's Mrs. Jess, your middle school guidance counselor! I always jog around the track every day. And I saw you coming up, and I wanted to check in with you! I would think a high school student would sleep in as late as possible on a Saturday!" she grinned, that creepy grin that all counselors show. She walked closer to me.

I dropped my cell back into my pocket. "Oh, hi Mrs. Jess. Yeah, I couldn't sleep, and I always come here when I need to get my mind of something, so it was perfect."

"What's on your mind, dear?"

"Just stuff with my dad, that's all. The usual."

"Did he not go to rehab like he said he would?"

I shook my head, "No, he did. He came home a few days ago, actually."

"Do you want to sit down to talk?" she offered.

I thought about it. I never really get the attention I need or want when I need to talk. Sure, she's not my counselor anymore, but everything's still in confidential, like always. I could always talk to her. But I know that if I tell her what Dad had done, she'll call Social Services, because they have to.

"Stephanie?"

"Um," I looked into her eyes, "No, I think I'm fine, Mrs. Jess. Thanks, though," I nodded.

She nodded, too. "If you need me, my email's on the school's website. I'm always here, and everything's confidential, just like if we were sitting in my office back at school."

"Thanks, again. If need to, I'll definitely email you."

"Anytime," she smiled, and jogged back to her car.

I sighed. Maybe I should've talked to her, just to get some of it off my chest. I could've just said that he yelled at me, I didn't have to put in that he hurt me. I probably would've spilled it eventually, though. Either that or she would've seen it herself. But everything happens for a reason, I just have to let it be.

That made me think: if everything happens for a reason, what's the reason for this happening? For a life lesson? To make me stronger? I don't deserve any of this life ruining cruelty. Nobody does. Then I remembered that people still have it worse than me. At least I have a good shelter of my head, and food to eat. At least I have an education to live on. I then felt ungrateful.

Over the past few years, Dad's told me some pretty rude stuff: "You're worthless, you're a mistake!","We don't care about you, just go to Hell already!", "Why are you still here? Nobody cares about you." Stuff like that. Maybe he was right about it, all of that. Maybe I truly am worthless, and nobody cares about me. I already knew I was a mistake, but that doesn't mean I have to be told that over and over again. But it's true, a legitimate fact. Just like everything Dad said about me is.


	6. Chapter 6

I ended up falling asleep under the slide after a while. I was quite tired from not getting much sleep last night, and the sun felt good on my face, so it was the perfect place for a nap. It was three hours later when I woke up. I had a missed call from my mom and a text too. She just wanted to know where I was. At least I know she cared about me somewhat.

I decided to walk home, considering little kids were starting to come with their parents, and I didn't want to seem like a homeless girl. The temperature had raised some, but not by much. There was still a breeze, too. I texted her saying I'll be home n five minutes and not to worry. She texted back quick, a simple "OK," was all that was needed.

Dad's car still wasn't home. Good. Mom was in the kitchen, still drinking her morning coffee. She must have gotten up late. "I'm gonna go take a shower," I told her.

"Alright."

"Do we have any plans for later today?"

She let the mug sit on the counter. "I'm probably going to Grandma's today, if you want to come."

"Is Dad going?" I took my shoes off.

"I believe so."

I shook my head. "I'll stay home, I have homework to do. And I should probably practice guard," I started up the stairs.

"Mow the lawn while you're gone." She opened the back door and disappeared.

"Whatever," I mumbled, running upstairs.

"Stephanie!" Dad banged on my door. I had just finished drying my hair. My heart stopped for a second when I heard his voice. I was officially terrified of him.

"Hold on, please," I said softly. I put the hair dryer down, stood up, and walked to the door. I opened it quickly, but carefully. "Yes?"

He looked disappointed, but angry at the same time. "Make sure you mow the lawn while we're gone. Don't screw it up. I take pride in my yard." He stared into my eyes.

"Yes, sir," I nodded. "Is that all?"

He walked back into his room.

Taking that as a yes, I closed my door, quickly. I was hoping he was going to apologize, but I should have figured he wouldn't. He never apologized for being an alcoholic until he went to rehab. So, unless it gets so bad to where he has to go to jail, he most likely won't apologize for this.

I slipped my journal out from under my mattress. It hurt my wrists a little, but I'm going to have to get over it if I'm going to act like nothing's wrong. I grabbed a pen from my desk, laid down on my bed, and just relaxed a little bit.

_I officially hate my dad. He's done the worst thing possible to me: beat me. Well, he hasn't actually beaten me, but he bruised both of my wrists. Bad part is that he was sober. A new side of him. Makes me wonder if he beat my mom, or my brothers. I have to hide if from everyone. It'll be hard, but I _will _do it._

**Andrew: **so, I haven't talked to you all day, and it's about 2 now. Are you okay? I love you.

Texts showing that he was worried about me made me jump inside. It was nice to know that _somebody _cared about me.

**Stephanie: ** yeah, I'm fine. I had to mow the lawn, practice guard, plus do homework. I'm sorry baby. And I love you too (:

**Andrew: **don't worry its fine. Did you get in trouble about the party?

**Stephanie: ** I didn't actually, I just got yelled at. I was thinking I was gonna get my phone taken away, or my computer or something. But I just ended up getting yelled at some.

**Andrew:** wow, I'd figure you'd get in trouble, too, but I guess not. Glad you didn't, I'd miss not talking to you :)

**Stephanie: **aw, so cute :P

**Andrew: **you're the cute one :P

**Stephanie: **uh huh, sureee. :P well, I'm gonna go take a shower, I should be back soon. I love you drewy (:

**Andrew:** I love you too stephie :)

I hated that I had to take another shower. I was just too disgusting, from mowing and practicing, to not take a shower. Then, I thought, I should clean the house a little, so that I could get on my dad's good side. I would try anything to get on his good side. Anything to not get hurt again.

I vacuumed all around the house—even the stairs. Took me about an hour, just to vacuum, and I still have to clean the dishes, dust, and do the laundry. It was worth it though. Queen's _We Are the Champions _was blasting through my house. "We are the champions, my friends! We'll keep on fighting, till the end!" I sang along with lead singer, Freddie Mercury. Classic Rock would always help me in my time of need.

It's now 3:56 pm, and I have no idea when they're going to get home. And like I said, I was nowhere close to done. I started with the dishes, now singing with _All My Loving _by The Beatles. Luckily for me, there weren't that many dishes. They were just all from last night, so it worked out well for me.

By the time I started the laundry, Dad hopped inside the back door. "That's what you call a nice lawn?"

I hunched over, scared he was going to hit me. I stood like a deer.

"Huh?"

"I've never mowed the lawn before, I'm sorry."

He looked to his left side, took a big breath, and walked away. Just like that.

I was surprised about that, honestly. I guess it was only a onetime thing. And that's definitely a good thing. I let out a huge sigh of relief, and went back to the laundry.

"Aw, honey!" Mom squealed. I knew she'd appreciate it. "You didn't have to!"

"I felt like I needed to," I was honest with her, hoping she'd catch my drift.

But of course, she didn't. "It's sweet of you to help out."

"Yeah, you should do it more often," Dad piped in.

Mom nodded in agreement. "I'm going to go take a nap, I've had a long day," and walked towards the stairs.

"Do you want me to do anything else, Dad?" I walked towards the door, where he was.

"Maybe mow the lawn right?"

I hunched over again. "I said I'm sorry, Dad! It was my first time mowing the lawn!" I whimpered.

He got closer to me. "Doesn't mean you had to screw it up, did you? Or did you just have the urge to?"

I was silent.

"Bitch," he slammed the door in my face—literally. It directly hit the bridge of my nose, making it bleed instantly.

"What the hell, Dad?" I whispered, crying softly. I grabbed a dark towel from the shelf and tilted my head back. I wanted to yell, so loudly Mom could hear it. And she would _finally_. But, of course, she wouldn't even care any ways. We're not a family anymore. We just all live in the same house because we need to live. If I could live on my own, I would. If this was a family, this wouldn't be happening. We'd be one of those perfect families, one that never fights, and no problems. Nothing would be wrong; nothing at all.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, this sucks," I stared into the mirror in my room. The top of my nose was swollen. Nothing else was wrong, facial wise; just my wrists, and now my nose. Oh, yeah, and my mental health. But that was already down the toilet, anyways.

I fell on my bed, staring at the ceiling, once again. Staring at my ceiling twice in one day isn't a good sign for me. Just staring in general is a bad sign for me. I just had no idea what to do, besides just lay here and do nothing. I was terrified to go outside of my room. I was terrified to do anything, figuring no matter what I do, I'm going to screw up and Dad will hurt me again. I couldn't even text Andrew back, and because of that, I felt horrible. But it's either ignoring him, or spilling what happened, and getting taken away from my family.

I could hear thunder outside, it was soothing me already. I wish I could just sit outside in the rain, and not have a care in the world. I could try, but I guarantee I'll get yelled at. Of course, I could just go to the park, or something. Just get away for a while; maybe more than a couple hours, if I was lucky.

And then I got the perfect idea.

**Stephanie: **hey drewy, I have a question. Would there be a way garrett could pick me up and I spend the night tonight? I just really need to get away right now.

That means I'd have to be careful about my wrists, and my nose. I could just say I hit myself in the face with my flag—perfect. And I could say Andrew's at his Dad's, and I'm staying with Ally's at her mom's—best plan ever.

**Andrew:** of course, that's not a problem at all. Do you want him to pick you up at your house, or somewhere else?

**Stephanie: **um, park please.

**Andrew: **ten minutes at the most. Is everything okay? Are you okay?

**Stephanie: **yeah, im fine. I just got hit in the head with my flag, so my head hurts a little. But my parents are fighting a lot.

**Andrew:** im sorry, baby: /

I grabbed a bag from my close, and stuffed in some clothes, along with toiletries. I had less than seven minutes to persuade my parents that Andrew's at his dad's, and Garrett's just taking me to Ally and her mom's on the way, and that he was going to pick me up at the park, plus walk to the park.  
I made sure I had my phone charger, and ran out my door and down the stairs. "Mom, Garrett's gonna pick me up at the park to spend the night at Ally's mom's. Andrew's at his Dad's, I promise. I have my phone. I love you." I ran right out the door. She didn't even yell after me. She's a great mom, alright.

**Stephanie: **I'm almost there.

**Andrew: **same here

For some reason, I felt like my dam was about to burst. My eyes were filling up, no matter how much I tried to stop it. I stood still for a minute, and just took a big breath. My nose was tingling, right how it always did when I was close to crying. I couldn't do this, not right now. Not when I was two feet away from the road, and not when Andrew was a minute away, and how I couldn't tell him anything about this. I had to control myself; school would just be harder.

I decided to sit under the tree and wait, I couldn't move for some reason. I pinched myself to keep myself together—it was the only thing I could think of. I stared at all of the drivers going by; well the ones who were staring back at me. One guy ended up honking his horn at me. I couldn't tell if he thought I was hot, or didn't like me staring at him.

"What are you doing?" I heard Dad yelling from down the road.

My heart raced. I jumped up, my stuff in my hands. "Going to Ally's…" I dialed Andrew's number while staring at my Dad. He was getting closer.

"What now?"

"Where are you?" I asked Andrew frantically.

"I can see you, so we'll turn into the neighborhood and get you," he answered.

I kept breathing heavily. "Tell Garrett to go faster. Please, hurry!"

"Stephanie!" Dad raged, only three drive ways away from me.

Garrett turned in and stopped right next to me. I ran to his car, struggling to open the door. By the time I got it open, Dad was standing ten feet away from me. And this was when a tear swam down my face, when my Dad was chasing after me, into my boyfriend's brother's car.

"What the hell is going on?" Garrett drove off.

Andrew quickly unbuckled his seat and hopped back with me. "Baby, baby, what's wrong? What's going on?"

Garret looked at us through the rear view mirror.

I started debating whether I should tell him or not. I figured I'd have to now, otherwise he'd know I'm lying. I couldn't say anything without choking.

"Steph, at least type something. Please, I'm really worried now." He gave me his phone.

**My dad's crazy. Lets just say that. **

He looked deep into my eyes for a specific answer.

**ill tell you later.**

I kept crying, waiting to get to their house so I can go splash water on my face.

He put one arm around me, the other holding my cheek. "Stephanie, baby, no matter what, I will always love and care for you. I promise you that."

I could tell Garrett was nodding in approval. "Steph, are you okay? Do I need to bring you anywhere?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine, I promise."

He kissed my cheek. "I love you, Steph," he whispered.

I rubbed my eyes. "I love you, too, Andrew."

"Forever and always?" he half smiled.

"Always and forever, babe."it w

By the time Garrett pulled into their house, I was fine. I stopped crying, and I could breathe perfectly fine. Of course, once I talked to Andrew, I guarantee I'll start crying again.

He took my hand, and Garrett took my bag. I felt glad that my boyfriend's brother took care of me; it made me feel loved, like I had an actual family. It was good that I was close with Ally; it was like she's my sister-in-law already. His parents loved me like I was their own. I guess I technically was part of the family, then.

He brought me into his room, knowing I'd want to talk in private. And it helped that Ally with Alex right now. He pulled me onto his bed, but like he was guiding me, not forcing me. "Now, what happened?"

I took a couple deep breaths before coming to admit it. "My dad…"

He searched my face, noticing the bruise forming on the bridge of my nose. His eyes followed down my arms, to my wrists. His eyes widened in shock. He gasped, and looking directly in my eyes. "Steph…"

I bit lip, and rubbed my eyes, even though I wasn't crying. "Yeah…" I whispered to the point where I couldn't even hear my own voice.

"He… hits you?" he mouthed, his mouth still wide open.

I bit my lip even harder.

"Since when?"

"Last night."

"You need to-"

"No, Andrew. I'm not telling anyone. He just got back from rehab, and he has to stay here and make us money so that my mom and I can live. If he goes to jail, we're homeless. We're screwed without him, no matter how much I don't like him, I can't live without him."

He closed his mouth and looked away. "He could kill you though."

I took another big breath through my nose. "I'd rather die by my dad beating me than die by being homeless and starvation."

He got up and walked to the window. He just stared out of it. "I don't know what to say, baby. I was just told my girlfriend's being beaten by her dad, and that you'd rather die by your dad killing you than starving to death. That's wrong, Stephanie. You could go live with your brother, or your grandparents or something. You could be safe then!"

I shook my head. "You don't understand, Andrew."

He hit the window and his head snapped over to me. "Doesn't mean you can't try to be safe, Steph! Do you realize how much I love you? Or how much I can't live without you now? If you die, Steph, I'll be the screwed one! You always say your parents don't care about you. Why don't you change that? Make your life better for you. Screw your parents, they obviously don't love you!"

Now I'm being yelled at by my boyfriend; that's not fun either. I just stood up and walked out the door, closing it shut.

"Damnit!" I heard him yell. He threw something at the wall.

I slid down the back of his door and started crying. All I could say was "Shit." And I said that probably four times before Garrett came up the stairs.

"Whoa," he stopped at the edge of the stairs. "What happened?"

I rubbed my eyes and shook my head. "Nothing, Garrett."

He walked over and squatted in front of me, just like Andrew did almost a year ago at the movie theatre after seeing Kyle with Chasity. "Andrew's never freaked out like this before."

Just then something else was thrown to the floor.

"And you're crying, somewhere you've never cried before. What's wrong?"

I shook my head again.

He took my hand and pulled me up, noticing the bruises on my wrists. He sighed and brought me to Ally's room, I'm guessing because it was right across the hall.

"Great."

He closed the door as I went and sat on her familiar bed. "Your dad hurts you, Stephanie. I could tell when he was running up the street after you, and how you reacted. I remember that pattern distinctively."

I wiped my eyes again. "I don't really want to talk about it, Garrett. I didn't even want to tell Andrew. But then when Dad started running up the stre… wait…" I cocked my head to the side. "You 'remember that pattern distinctively'?"

"That's why Mom and Dad got a divorce."

"Why, exactly?"

He sat down next to me, scratched his neck, and debating on whether to tell me. "Andrew and I used to get hit by Dad. Like, majorly. I had to go to the hospital one time I got kicked in the stomach so hard. That's how Andrew broke his arm. _That's_ why he's freaking out so bad. He's worried it'll get so bad like how it did to us."

"What about Ally? Was she beat?"

He shook his head. "Dad would never hit a girl."

I sighed of relief. "God…" more tears strolled down.

Garrett hugged me, tighter than usual. Guess he thought I needed a huge hug.

I sniffed while I hugged him back. He really was like a true brother to me. Of course, nobody could beat my real brothers.

His hand started trickling up and down my back. "I can't believe this is happening to you."

Then it clicked. "Garrett, what are you doing…?"

"Something." he pushed me down on the bed. "Just be quiet, okay?"

"Dude, Garrett! Stop!"

He started kissing my neck, then went towards my lips. "I told you to shut up, Steph."

My heart started racing faster than a horse running.

He climbed on top of me, his hands searching around my boobs, his tongue moving around my mouth, colliding with mine. He went back to my neck.

"Garrett, please don't do this…" I whispered. "Andrew's right across the hall…"

"That's why I said be quiet," he pounded his lips on top of mine. He was trying to unbuckle my belt at the same time, and it obviously wasn't working—he was getting frustrated. "God dammit, why do girls always have to wear their belts so freaking tight?"

I slipped out from under him and hopped off the bed. "Stop it, Garrett!"

He pulled at my elbow, bringing me back to him. "I can't help that I'm so attracted to you, Stephanie," he moved some of my hair behind my ears, and started nibbling on my ear. He went back towards my belt, but got it this time.

_Shit. _"Garrett, please stop this. Please, please, get up!" I started whimpering, more tears coming down.

He slammed me back down on the bed.

"Stephanie, can we talk?" Andrew knocked on the door.

Garrett hopped off and sat at the edge of the bed. "Make yourself look like nothing happened, except we were just talking. Sit against the pillows. Tell him to come in. And don't say shit, okay?" he whispered. I could barely hear him, but I knew exactly what he was saying.

I did exactly what I was told. I fixed my hair, buckled my belt, and sat up against the back of the bed. "Sure," I told Andrew.

"Whoa, what are you doing in here?" he asked Garrett when he walked in.

"She just wanted to talk. But I told her about Dad."

Andrew's nostrils flared in anger. "Why."

"I was just wondering why you were flipping out so bad, babe," I sniffed one more time. _Suck it up, you baby. You have to act like nothing happened. Suck it up. _I walked over to Andrew and gave him the biggest hug I've ever given anyone. I was afraid to move out of his arms. I felt so safe with him. That's how it's supposed to be.

He played with my hair, just how he always did when we hugged. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was just afraid. I hadn't told anyone besides Mom and Ally."

I kissed his cheek. "Don't be sorry. It's totally fine."

"Let's go back to my room," he ended the hug.

I nodded, just wanting to get out of the same room as Garrett.

He left out the door, and I trailed slowly behind him.

Garrett tapped my butt. "Good job, Steph." He walked in front of me and turned left to go towards his room.

I stood still for a minute, just thinking about everything that just happened.

"Are you coming, baby?"

I nodded. "Yeah, of course I am," I put a fake smile on. _Just _for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Andrew decided to take a shower. So I sit on his bed, with his door locked, awaiting his arrival from his shower. He told me I could do whatever, as long as I didn't screw up his room. What would I do that would screw his room up, though? Throw more stuff around? He hadn't cleaned up from his rage earlier. I decided to tidy up his room. Would that be considered 'screwing up his room'?

I saw the first thing he threw on the wall near the door: a book that we read in eight grade Language Arts. He would still have it. He had also knocked over random trophies from little league baseball off his desk, which was by his already beaten up window. "Note to self: never get him mad while in a kitchen," I chuckled to myself.

My phone buzzed.

**Ally: **Garrett says you're spending the night tonight?

I fringed at the mentioning at his name.

**Stephanie: **yeah, but I think Andrew wants me to sleep with him….like in his bed, not like sex… haha. He's being really over protective of me now

**Ally: **now if my mom will let you guys sleep together is the question. Haha. Why?

**Stephanie: **idk why he is. But either way, ill get I his room….that sounds weird. Haha. When are you coming back from the wonderful alex's?

Of course, I do know why Andrew was being over protective of me. Even though I've only been at his house for three hours, ever since I told him about my dad, we just sat on his bed, cuddling, and talking about random stuff.

Never will I tell him what Garrett did. That will stay a secret till my grave. I will just pretend that this never happened. I can actually hide this one. Once Andrew went to go take a shower, I made sure to check if there was a hickey on my next or not: there wasn't. So that way, I know there's the no proof.

A loud knock fell on the door.

And it scared the crap out of me. I almost fell off the bed in terror, thinking it was Garrett going to try again.

"Steph, it's me," I heard Andrew's sweet voice.

I sighed and went to unlock the door. First thing I noticed when I saw him was that he just had a towel around his waist—no shirt, no pants. Should I joke with him and say 'no service'? I smiled at him, knowing his plan. He wanted to do stuff while his mom wasn't home. And I didn't blame him.

But I couldn't do anything, especially not now. I was in too much of a fragile state right now to do anything besides making out.

"I'm sorry, I was stupid and forgot to bring clothes with me," he smirked, walking into his room. He closed and locked his door with his free hand. He kissed my cheek before walking to his dresser.

It made me think: is this how it's going to be when we're married? He'll come home from work and he'd kiss me? It'd be perfect. Then he'd walk into the living room, and say hello to our kids and ask them how their day at school was. He'd go and mess with our son, and kiss our daughter on the cheek. I'd tell the family that dinner's ready in the dining room, and we'd go have a family dinner and discuss our days. It'd be perfect.

"Its fine, you couldn't help that you forgot," I stilled smiled at my hope.

He grabbed some boxers and slipped them on under the towel, not revealing anything.

I couldn't make up my mind if that was a good or bad thing.

He dropped the towel. "You cleaned up a bit?"

I smiled at him.

"I love your smile, Steph," he walked over to me and took both my hands.

"I love your eyes, Drewy," I squeezed his hands.

He released one hand and poked my nose with his index finger. "I love _you_."

I kissed him softly, making sure I didn't try to lead him on. I already decided that I wouldn't do anything with him today. Just hanging out, then sleep.

He kissed me back, taking that free hand to mess with my hair.

"Andrew," I whispered. "I'm not sure if I want to do anything…like that today…" I felt bad after saying that.

He kissed me one more time and guided me over to the bed, just like earlier. "That's totally fine," he smiled. "We can just keep cuddling and talking, maybe watch a movie or something."

I lay down next to him. "You sure that's fine with you?"

"Of course that's fine with me. Whatever you want, or don't want, is how it's going to be. If you don't want to do something, we won't. Simple as that," he kissed my neck, right where Garrett had earlier.

I turned to face him so I could kiss him. I looked into his warm, dark chocolate eyes. Then I remembered he was just in his boxers. I started breathing heavier than I should've been. I felt nervous, just like how I did last night before Ally interrupted us.

"Whatsup?" he asked. His hand moved to my waist.

"I'm just nervous again."

"Reminds you of last night?"

I nodded.

"We really don't have to do anything if you don't want to, baby. I can live without any sexual parts in our relationship."

He really is the sweetest guy ever. "That's the thing: I'm now debating on whether I want to or not," I chuckled slightly.

"Well, just think about the pro's and the con's."

So, did. I made a mental list in my head.

**Pros**

It'd be fun and enjoyable

I would show my love for him in a way he wants

I could forget about Garrett faster

He wants it

**Cons**

I could possibly get pregnant if a) we go too far, b) he came around me, and c) we weren't careful

His mom could come home

Ally could come home

I could get an STD(not that possible considering I'm his first girlfriend)

Garrett might find out and get pissed

He might be disappointed

I sighed; more cons than pros. Maybe I should just go for it. _Be careless. Do whatever feels right, go with it. Be fearless. Just _be careful.

"Steph?"

My heart was jumping. I felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I've never been this nervous before. Not even at concerts. But it'd be worth it. I nodded slowly. "I want to."

He grinned, but was surprised—I could tell in his eyes. "Are you sure? I don't want you to do this just because you feel like you have to. I want you to be ready."

"I promise you, I'm ready, Andrew," I whispered.

Just like that it all began, he kissed me but not just any kiss. This kiss was filled with so much passion and love it was almost overwhelming. I knew at that moment that this was right, especially with Andrew.

I let my hand travel across his bare chest I traced his perfectly sculpted body and kissed him back. This was new to me, yes I was still nervous but I wanted to do this. I wanted to experience all of my firsts with Andrew. I loved him.

My hand lingered near the top of his boxers; I wanted to be sure this was something he wanted too. He slightly nodded his head giving me the thumbs up to continue, which made me smile to myself. My hand slowly, but surely, slipped into his boxers.

And then I froze. I realized I had no idea what I was doing. I didn't know how to do anything past making out. My hand was just sitting in there, inches above the goal.

"...Steph, babe, are you sure?" he whispered. I could tell he was nervous, too.

I nodded. "I just don't know what to do."

He chuckled at me and kissed me softly, but with just as much passion from earlier. "You're _so _cute." He slipped off his boxers. "I'll help you at first, okay? I'll help you start off. But once you get it, I'll let it go to you."

My heart was still pounding, but nodded again.

His hand took mine, and he led it to somewhere it's never been before—physically and emotionally.

"Guys, Mom's driving in!" Ally banged on the door. She probably figured we were doing something.

And she was right, if she was really thinking that. It was great, not just for him, for me, too. I had no clue why I was no nervous, it was nothing really. After what had happened, we made out some, and then fell asleep.

And he was still naked. He was lying next to, playing with my hair, naked. I was in just my bra and underwear. He was that good, good enough to lure me out of my clothes.

"May I have proof that you're not having sex?" she half laugh, half asked seriously.

"We're good, Ally!" I hopped out of bed and pulled my pants on.

Andrew followed quickly, finding his boxers at the edge of the bed. He then ran to his dresser and pulled a shirt on, then to his closet and jumped in his pants.

I was having trouble finding my shirt, and I had almost no time before their mom would be in the house. "My shirt?" I whispered.

He went frantic, and grabbed a random shirt from his dresser and threw it at me. "Just go with what I say when she asks," he grabbed my hand and ran out of his room, just in time for it look like I was coming out of Ally's room, instead of Andrew's. Ally started laughing, motioning for me to laugh with her, like we were laughing about a joke about a certain teacher, or whatever.

Andrew stalked out of the bathroom with my missing shirt in his hand. It was soaked. "I'm so sorry about your shirt, Steph," he called into Ally's room. "The ketchup ruined it, I think. I could go throw it in the washer?"

"What happened?" his mom yelled up the stairs.

"We were having hot dogs for lunch, and the ketchup wouldn't come out for her, so when I grabbed it from it her hands, it squirted all over her shirt. I tried to wash it from the sink, but it didn't work," Ally came out of her room to the stairs.

"So, did you give her one of your shirts, Ally?"

I was still in Ally's bedroom, listening to their conversation. Then I remembered what had happened hours before what had happened with Andrew. I stared at the bed where it had happened, and started hyperventilating. I didn't even mean to do it, it just happened.

"Stephanie!" Andrew heard me first, and freaked out. He ran right towards me, started stroking my head, and took my other hand.

"What happened?" his mom asked.

"Steph!" Ally screeched.

Garrett came running from his room.

Their mom ran up the stairs.

He kept stroking my hair, and then went down towards my back—it always calmed me down to be stroked on my back.

"What happened?" Ally asked.

"She's hyperventilating," Garrett sighed.

"Well, duh! I mean, why?" she asked Andrew.

"I don't know! I was looking at Mom when I heard her."

I was calming down bit, but tears streamed down my face. This has been the third or fourth time I've cried today. Too much in one day.

"Stephanie," Ms. Anderson stood in front of me. She put two fingers on my neck to see if my pulse was still good, and that I wouldn't pass out. "She'll be fine, just keep her calm, son."

He nodded.

"May I ask why she's wearing your shirt?

"Because Ally didn't have one that would fit her?"

Mom shrugged. "Just make sure she's calm. If something goes wrong, call 911. I'll be outside."

Garrett stared at me. He knew automatically what had happened. I know that he knows, just by the way he was staring at me.

I was petrified. I couldn't move. I was surprised I could even breathe. My heart was, once again, pounding to the point I figured it would just jump out and surprise me. I was thinking he'd just go right for me right now, right in front of my boyfriend, his brother, and my best friend, his sister.

But he wouldn't do that. He's too sneaky to do that. I would make sure he wouldn't do it again. I would make sure I won't be alone with him again.

"Are you okay, Steph?" Andrew asked me once I stopped crying.

I nodded and hugged him, just as tight as I did earlier. He knew something was up, but like I said, I would keep this to myself. "I love you, Andrew. So much."

He moved to where his lips were at my ear. "I love you, Stephanie."

And Garrett walked out of the room like nothing had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't want to come home, Mom," I told her into my cell phone. It was Sunday evening, and we had school tomorrow.

"But you need to, Steph, you have school tomorrow."

"Garrett brings me anyways; it'd just be easier to spend the night here. Please, Mom?" I whined. I would make sure I wasn't home as much as possible, even if I had to be in the same house as a potential rapist.

"No, Stephanie. You need to be home on school nights. Dad will pick you up in a few minutes; he's on his way home from work."

My heart stopped. "Why can't Garrett take me home? I'm sure he'd be okay with it," I'd rather him take me home than Dad.

"Give it up, Stephanie. He's already out, no need to cause Garrett to drive more than he needs to. He's not your chauffer," she hung up with out saying goodbye.

I slid my phone closed. "Dad's picking me up soon," I told Ally and Andrew. We were sitting in Andrew's room, Andrew and I on his bed, and Ally on the floor looking up at us. She probably figured out something had happened with us.

Andrew's eyes gave out worry senses.

Ally didn't know about my dad, so she was probably confused about the worry Andrew was showing. "That sucks."

"I'm aware. I don't wanna go home."

Andrew squeezed the one arm around me. "It'll be fine, Steph."

"I mean, home's not that bad! You didn't even get in trouble for the party, and he hasn't been drinking since before rehab, so I don't know why you don't want to go home," Ally shrugged.

"I just don't like my dad."

"I don't see why you don't anymore. You only hated him because he drank, and now he's not drinking anymore. There's no problem anymore."

"Ally, just shut up. She has her reasons."

She raised her eyebrows. "Then why, Steph? What aren't you telling me?"

"There's nothing I haven't told you," I lied. "He's just creepy now, and his attitude's the same before rehab. I just don't care for him."

She stood up and walked out, "Whatever," then walked out.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Andrew asked me.

I shrugged and turned to completely face him. "I have no idea. Honestly, I didn't want to tell you. I don't want to tell anyone, yet two people know. I guess if I'm ever ready, I'll tell her then."

"How did Garrett even find out?" he faced me and took my hand.

"He saw my wrists, and remembered 'the pattern distinctively'," I quoted.

He frowned. "Makes sense, I guess."

I scooted closer to him. "Why didn't you tell me, though? About your dad, I mean."

He looked away, towards the window—that seemed to be his thinking area, outside. "I was afraid you'd be mad at me because I didn't tell you right away, considering we told each other everything when we were still friends. And now, the fact we're dating and I didn't tell you, I thought you'd break up with me. And I don't want us to break up," he half smiled.

"I would never break up with you, Drewy," I smiled the one smile that's just for him.

He poked my nose. "I love that smile."

"I know you do," I grinned.

"Stephanie, your dad's here!" Andrew's Mom yelled up the stairs.

I jumped.

"Baby, you'll be fine. Just text me what happens, okay?" he kissed me softly. "I love you."

I hugged him tight after ending the kiss. "I love you, too," I took my bed from the edge of his bed. I half smiled then kissed him again. "I'll text you," then ran down the stairs so I wouldn't make Dad mad.

I ran to the car, trying to stay out of the pouring rain as much as possible. When I went to open his car door, I saw two beer cans hidden under the back seat. I made a face, then instantly wiped it off before Dad saw. I knew he was drinking again. I sat down, crossed my legs and closed my door.

"What's your problem now?" he drove away fast.

"Nothing." I took my phone out.

"God, dammit, just tell me!"

I pointed to the beers in the back. "You're drinking again, Dad! And it's even worse considering you've gone to rehab, _and _you've been drinking and driving!"

He stopped short, causing the vehicle to slide ten feet into the stop sign. He didn't hit the brakes until the window was directly in line with my shoulders.

"Dad!" I screamed , yelling until I was hit.

"Shut up already, Stephanie!"

The window was broken; some glass was stuck into my skin. I had a gash through my right arm. I was speechless, afraid to say anything, afraid he would hurt me worse. No cars were around to see the anger on his face, and the fear on mine.

"I can do what I damn well please, kid. You're not the boss of me!"

"What the fuck is your problem? Are you _trying_ to kill me? Really?"

He punched the right side of my cheek. "You know better to talk to me like that!"

Tears were pouring down my face, blood out of my mouth. I was hoping I didn't loose a tooth. But I was also hoping a car would drive by to see me, see that I needed help.

"Let's go home," he drove away from the bent stop sign.

My mouth was dropped open, blood still dripping out. I grabbed a napkin from the glove box with my good hand. I couldn't move my right arm with out pain. I tried to pull the glass out, barley succeeding. I grabbed my phone from the floor.

**Stephanie: **SOS. 911. My house. Now.

**Andrew: **wtf, whats wrong steph? Calling now. Me and garrett will be there soon.

I couldn't reply with out him suspecting anything. I just went to my recorded audio to make sure I had recorded everything in the past five minutes. And I did.

We drove down my street, and I saw a cop car pulling in from the other direction, sirens and everything. Mom was standing outside.

"What the fuck did you do?"

I shook my head and unbuckled my belt. "Something I should've done when you hurt me the first time!"

Dad sped up as I opened the door.

An ambulance was running to the house.

Garrett and Andrew were racing behind them.

I jumped out, tumbling in the grass of my neighbor's front yard.

The ambulance stopped, and the person on the passenger side jumped out with me. I could tell in his eyes he knew what was going on.

Dad turned around and started driving away.

The cop yelled for back up into the radio on his shoulder.

Andrew and Garrett ran towards me, Andrew running faster than I've seen before. "Stephanie!" he cried, trying not to trip on the way. He was panting when he got to me, same time as the ambulance people did. "Stephanie, what happened?" he gasped at the dried blood on my chin, the gash through my shoulder.

The people from the ambulance automatically picked me up and started carrying me to the gurney. One woman grabbed tweezers from a bag and set out to search for loose glass in my arm. Another got a bandage. One more started checking my mouth.

The police jogged to me, Mom walking behind him. "What exactly has been happening?"

I was having trouble breathing; I could feel another panic attack coming on. I looked into Andrew's eyes, asking him to explain.

"Her dad hits her."

I nodded, pointing towards my pocket, where my phone was.

Andrew grabbed it out, and saw the recording.

I nodded, motioning him to play it.

You heard a loud bang. "_I can do what I damn well please, kid. You're not the boss of me!_" "_What the fuck is your problem? Are you trying to kill me? Really?" _You could tell who was talking by the worry in my voice, and the plan of torture in his. A loud thump, from Dad hitting my face, whimpers from me. "Let's go home," you heard Dad drive away.

Andrew was crying, something I've never seen him do before. Garrett had his arm around him, comforting him. Garrett's eyes were sincere. I could see he was honestly sorry from what happened yesterday.

It was even harder for me to breathe. I couldn't stand seeing Andrew cry.

"Ma'am, did you know about this?" the Officer asked Mom.

She shook her head, probably in honesty. "No, I did not."

"Miss, we have to take your phone for evidence," he nodded towards Andrew, who was still crying. "Take her to the hospital, Guinn. She needs it. And take the boy if you need to," he looked at my mom. "You need to stay here in case the suspect comes home, ma'am. We'll keep you notified." He ran to his car and started to chase in the same direction of my dad. I could hear three different sirens.

"You need to lay down, Stephanie," Guinn, I'm guessing, told me.

I did what I was told, and once I did, a mask was put over my mouth so I could breathe.

"Will the boy be alright?" she asked Garrett.

"I'll follow you guys, and bring him in my car," he answered, pulling Andrew towards the passenger side.

The ambulance doors closed, and the next thing I knew, I was being driven away in a loud ambulance, passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

"We found the suspect; he's being held in jail for two weeks, at the least. That's when the court date is." The same officer from my house whispered to someone in the room. But who could be here, besides Garrett and Andrew? Hopefully Andrew was doing better, but I hadn't known anything. For all I knew, he could've been in his own hospital room. Mom had to stay home and watch out for Dad.

I opened my eyes and rubbed them cautiously. I noticed white bandages around both of my wrists, and an IV in my left arm. I felt the same type of mask on my face—I obviously had needed help breathing. Another bandage was around my shoulder, probably from where the wound was from where the glass was stuck. My right arm was in a sling, I wasn't supposed to move it I suppose. My jaw was sore, and I figured there was a bruise where Dad had punched me.

I was barely awake. I had my eyes focused on the ceiling tiles. I was nervous to see who the Officer was talking to. I had no idea if it was Child Services, a nurse, or just my grandparents.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, Stephanie," the Officer apologized politely. We were apparently on a first-name basis now.

I opened my mouth and closed it right back. I realized I couldn't talk because of the mask around me. I blinked twice, saying 'yes', as in 'it's OK.'

"Stephanie?" a voice I hadn't heard in months called my name.

My eyes searched for the person who said my name. They were straining, since I couldn't move my head without it hurting. I blinked once, waited a few seconds, and blinked once again. I wanted this mask off. I wanted to breathe on my own, I was fine now.

"Can we get a nurse to take the breathing mask off, please?" the officer called into the hallway.

A nurse jogged in and swiftly took the mask off. "Can you breathe okay?" she sang.

I took a couple quick breaths, and one deep breath. "Yeah, thank you," my voice was hoarse.

"Thank you, Lisa," the officer smiled.

"Am I able to sit up, or move, or anything?" I still stared at the ceiling.

"Just be careful with your right shoulder and the IV in your left wrist," she smiled.

I sat up straight, my eyes closed, and moved backwards to where my back fit perfectly against the back. I was scared to open my eyes and see who called my name minutes ago. But I had to do it sooner or later. My eyes fluttered open, and I could feel them widened. "Kevin?"

He grinned. My older brother, Kevin, was here in my hospital room with me. I haven't seen him in over a year, before he went to over to Iraq to fight for our country. He was wearing his uniform; it looked wonderful on him. I haven't talked to him since the day he came home, four months before, but he didn't come to see us. He lived with one of his high school friends in Charleston, South Carolina while he was on leave. His hair was black fuzz—he still kept the buzz cut needed for the Marines.

There was one question I had to ask him: "What in the world are you doing here?" I lied, there were more: "How did you get here so fast?" I turned my head towards the officer, the one I still didn't know his name. "How long have I been out?" my memories faintly passed through my mind. The closest thing I could remember was my eyes suddenly shutting when we were being pulled away in the ambulance. Dad had been a runaway suspect, and the same Officer had been calling for back up to find him.

He chuckled at me. "Your boyfriend had told Officer Dew to call one of your brothers, and I suppose he chose me because I'm listed in the Military." He sat down at the edge of my bed. "I couldn't believe it when an Officer called me saying my little sister had been beaten by our father, and that the father has been thrown in jail. I drove here as fast as I could."

"You've been out for about five hours."

I was too shocked to speak, but I had so many questions. "Are you staying in town? You met Andrew? What are you going to do? Is Mom okay? And what's going to happen to Dad?"

Kevin laughed again. "I'm staying here until Dad goes to court, and you'll be staying with me-"

"You're not allowed to stay home, you see. Your house is being treated like a crime scene, as both your parents are being charged for child neglect, and your father also being charged for child abuse."

"Mom got arrested, too?" I cried. My mouth was hanging open—and yep, it was still sore.

Kevin nodded.

"So where are we staying?"

"In a hotel; it's free for me. You have your own room, connected to mine. It has a mini kitchen, since we might be living there for a while."

"What about all of my stuff?"

"You can't touch any of the stuff in your house," Officer Dew said solemnly.

"So I have nothing."

"Once you're free to go, we can go shopping for what ever you want—you deserve a break," Kevin smiled.

I shook my head in disbelief. "I don't want to spend all your money."

"Don't worry about it," he winked.

I smiled. "You're the best brother, ever,"

He nodded. "I know."

We all laughed, including Officer Dew.

"You're going to need to talk to Child Services soon, Stephanie," the officer told me.

I sighed. "They need to know more?"

"They have to know everything for court."

I nodded. "Can I speak to Andrew first, please?"

"I'll go get him myself," Kevin rose, patting my leg.

Officer Dew walked out and went to go talk to a couple of nurses. Police knew everyone in town, it seemed like.

"Stephie?" he came in right away; guess he couldn't wait to see me. But I couldn't blame him, I was burning inside to see him, too.

"Hey," I smiled into his Hershey chocolate brown eyes.

He stopped when he saw all the bandages on me. "I can't believe he caused all of this to happen to you," his eyes were tearing up again.

"Don't cry, I can't stand to see you cry again," I pleaded. My eyes were tearing up just because his was too. "I'm okay, now."

"You're in a hospital with, like, four bandages, your arm in a slink, and two bruises on your face, and two hidden on your wrists. You're not okay, Steph."

"No, I mean, like," I sighed. "It's hard to explain. Kevin's gonna watch me for a while."

"While your parents are…?"

"Both thrown in jail," I sighed again.

"Your mom, too?"

I nodded.

"It's all for the best," I shrugged.

He sat down on my bed next to me. He smiled, acknowledging that things were screwed up, but they were getting better—or going to. We just stood still in the quiet, looking in each others eyes. "I love you, Steph."

I smiled. "I love you, too, Andrew."

He kissed my left cheek. "So, your brother sounds pretty awesome," he laughed.

I nodded. "He definitely is. I haven't seen him in like, two years," I exaggerated. "But he's changed so much; for the better. He grew up." I started thinking of memories of us growing up. He was ten years older than me, and we didn't get along well growing up, not until he moved out after high school, we started to get along.

"Are you able to talk to Child Services now?" Kevin popped in.

I looked at Andrew.

"We'll talk later," he checked his watch. "It's, like, eleven, and school tomorrow. I'm guessing you're not coming tomorrow?"

"I'm pretty sure I won't be out by tomorrow morning," I silently laughed.

Kevin smirked.

"I'll have Garrett bring me after school," he kissed me, softer than he ever has before. He was afraid I was too fragile to do anything. "Love you," he waved.

"See you tomorrow, and I love you, too," he frowned. Was it really eleven? I glanced at the clock on the other side of me. _10:56pm_.

"Hi, Stephanie," another familiar voice sang. It was Mrs. Jess?

"Mrs. Jess, I thought you were a middle school guidance counselor?" I was too confused.

"I started working for Child Services this past summer-"

"But, the other day, you said that your email was still on the school website?"

"As an award, a thank you for being a great guidance counselor before I left to work here; they made a memorial page for me," she smiled.

I was still confused; too much for one weekend. "You _would _be the one I have to talk to—no offense or anything. It's just that you know pretty much everything, and I already know you, and all that."

She sat in the chair next to my bed. "That's why I asked to work with you; when I heard my boss saying 'We need someone to go to the hospital and talk to Stephanie Haynie' I ran to him explaining how I knew you from when I counseled you. They said it was perfect for my first case," she smiled. "But I'm not here to be buddy-buddy with you, I have to know everything."

I nodded. "I understand," I blinked a couple times. "Well, then, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" I sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Wednesday morning, six-thirty AM. My alarm woke me, and I could hear Kevin's waking him up, too. It was my first day back at school since everything happened. Last night was my first night not in the hospital, as I got release around four PM. They said to go to a doctor in a week.

Kevin knocked on my door. "You up?"

"Yeah, just gonna eat some breakfast and get changed. When do you want to leave?" I slithered out of bed and to the door that was connecting our two rooms. I opened it to see him rubbing his head.

"Seven, I guess. After school do you want to go shopping?"

"Sounds good; school ends at two-thirty."

He nodded. "I'm going to go take a shower and eat some food. Be ready at seven sharp," he closed the door behind him.

I walked to the mini kitchen and grabbed a bowl, milk, and cereal with my good arm- my right arm would be clinging to me in a slink for another week, at least. It was kind of weird to be sleeping in a hotel for a long amount of time; it was like we were living here. Of course, I guess we were technically. We had at least three weeks before the court date, so for those three weeks, Kevin and I would be living in this Holiday Inn Express—for _free._ I guess it was a good thing he was in the Military, he could get whatever he wanted just by flashing his license, and having his Captain approve of his actions. And his Captain has approved of everything he wants to do for me, as long as I can be safe.

It was also weird to use my left hand like it was my dominant hand. And for the next week, it'd be acting like it is. I finished my cereal within five minutes. I had to get dressed, one armed, and get everything ready for school. The only thing Kevin and I bought yesterday, besides dinner, was new school stuff. I guess it was a good thing that this happened so close to the school year, so I wouldn't have lost too many notes or anything. We also bought a few pairs of clothes, and some to sleep in.

I picked a Marine t-shirt that Kevin gave me, and black shorts—I didn't feel like wearing anything cute. I left my light brown hair down, and it looked cute, all wavy and everything. It looked good with the black, red, and gold on my shirt. I didn't bother with make up, since I would just make my face look stupid doing it with my non-dominant hand.

I slipped my arm back in a slink, and looked at the clock again: _6:53Am_. Had I really only wasted thirty minutes staring at myself? I glanced at the phone, thinking of the conversation Andrew, Ally, and I had last night before I fell asleep. They'd meet me in the front office, after I would give them my note. Andrew would walk me to class, and carry my bag for me. Ally would hug me, and try not to hurt me. Alex said he'd help me out in fourth period English as much as he could.

I told Andrew that I needed to talk to Mr. Jackson, the band director, once I got to school. I was then glad that I kept my clarinet at home over the weekend, otherwise Kevin would have to buy me a new thousand dollar clarinet, and I'd feel horrible for that—I'd probably just quit band, then.

"You ready?" Kevin knocked once and walked in.

"Yeah," I picked up my new bag from the desk.

"I got it," he took it from me, then ran to the door to open in for me.

I thanked him, thinking about how I'd have to get used to people feeling bad for me and wanting to help out a lot. I was going to hate this.

Ally knew about my dad, now. There was no way I was going to keep this from her—or anybody, now. She felt horrible, and was kind of mad that I didn't tell her right away, but she understood completely. "Anything I can do?" she asked when Andrew took my bag.

"I'm fine, thanks, though," I smiled.

"Look at you," Alex frowned. "You're not fine," he knew too: Ally had told him.

"That's what I said," Andrew pouted.

I sighed, taking Andrew's hand. "Trust me, I'm fine!" I stomped.

People were walking by, staring at me. Some of the cheerleaders were gossiping about me; everyone was. Some of my friends from last year were standing a few feet away, sending apologies through the air. When Kyle walked into school and saw the giant bruise on my face, she just walked away. I was glad to know he didn't care about me anymore.

"I need to go talk to Mr. Jackson," I told Andrew.

He nodded.

"I'll see you guys at lunch," I told the two love birds.

Ally hugged me and Alex nodded, saying goodbye for now.

"What do you need to talk to him about?" Andrew asked as we got closer to the Arts Hall.

I felt bad that Andrew was carrying both mine and his book bags, but he had offered. "About quitting color guard," I frowned. "The nurse said I won't be able to do much with my right arm for a couple months since I had to have surgery to fix tendons and ligaments. Means no guard for me this year."

"Wow," he raised his eyebrows. "Your dad screwed up everything for you, didn't he?"

I shook my head, not knowing what to say.

"How are you doing, Stephanie?" Mr. Jackson bumped into us as we turned the corner to the band room.

I raised my eyebrows. "Not very well, obviously," I let go of Andrew's hand.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear about everything. I do understand if you won't be able to play for a couple weeks," he noticed my arm in the sling.

"Actually, I needed to talk to you about that," I leaned against the wall. "I'm not able to do guard this year; I have to quit," I was blunt.

He nodded. "I'm sorry to hear this. I'll tell Mrs. Ray at practice today. I hope you feel better soon, Stephanie."

I half smiled, feeling bad about everything. "Thank you, Mr. Jackson. I'll see you in class," I smiled, and took it off quick.

I was sitting in my quote-unquote room watching my favorite show, Degrassi. My teachers told I could bring in my laptop—one in which Kevin just bought for me—to do everything, and my Principle said I could bring it into school so I could write. The school must feel _really _bad for me. I was finishing up my homework and decided to go on Facebook.

I had over forty new messages or wall posts apologizing about what had happened. Some of them from people I've never even talked to before in my life. I didn't reply to any of them, but went to my profile to change my status.

**Stephanie Haynie **_new cell phone&number, message me with your numbers:] watching degrassi._

The only people who have my number besides Kevin and Matt right now is Andrew, Ally, and Alex. I didn't really talk to anyone else, but it'd be nice to have more than five numbers in my phone. Kevin had bought me an iPhone with a red case that had lots of white hearts on it. I felt bad for him spending all this money on a bunch of clothes—including swim suits, working out clothes, pajamas, and everything—an iPhone, itunes, a laptop, a camera for yearbook, and everything else. But he said to not sweat it, and I needed it. It made me feel loved by my family for a change.

I already had three comments on my status with people's numbers. These were people I talked to often, like Mary, Garrett, and Jamie from Algebra. I figure, though, that a lot of the people who told me they feel sorry for me will want to be my friend, and they'll give me their numbers.

"Steph, you want to go out to dinner with Andrew's family?" Kevin asked. We had left the door open in case we needed each other.

"What about you?" I turned and looked at him.

"It's my treat," he smiled. "I called Ms. Anderson, and she loves the idea."

I shook my head. "You're spending too much money on me, Kevin! The last thing I need is you treating my boyfriend's family to dinner!"

"Do you realize how much money I make?" he laughed. "The Captain paid for the hotel, everything for you, and the hospital bill, no problem. The dinners, I pay for, but the only thing I've paid for is the gas to get you everywhere, and dinner from last night. I can pay for the six of us to go eat at Applebee's. Now go get dressed into something nice!" he laughed again, walking out of the room.

I was in awe: Kevin was officially my role model. I picked out a white skirt and a soft yellow tank top. The skirt fell to my mid-thighs, and the tank top lay over my skirt a little. Once again, I did nothing with my hair or makeup. I figured this was nice enough. I picked my rainbows, even though they weren't dress shoes, they looked good with my outfit.

Kevin wore khaki pants and a navy polo. He was clean shaved, just like always. "Ready?"

I sighed. "Why are you even doing this?" I asked as we walked out of our 'home'.

He shrugged, pressing the elevator button. "I just want to get to know your boyfriend and his family better, that's all. You two seem to be quite serious about each other.

"Meaning…?"

"It seems like you've done stuff with him, and I want to make sure he's okay to be with."

I felt angry at him. "Are you asking if I've had sex with him?"

He didn't say anything.

"Just because I've been with him ten months doesn't mean we've _had sex_. We're smarter than that. We haven't even gone far."

He raised one eyebrow out me. "I can see in your eyes that you have, Steph."

"Even if I have, I don't necessarily want to talk to you about it."

"I never asked."


	12. Chapter 12

Last night was quite interesting. Ms. Anderson and Kevin got along great for my older brother and his little sister's boyfriend's Mom. She admired how well he's doing for such a young age. If they weren't about thirty years apart, I could've sworn they were flirting. Kevin was just being the gentleman he is.

Garrett had pulled me over to apologize greatly for what he did the other day. He wanted to buy me something to show how much he's sorry for. If Kevin hadn't just bought me everything I'd wanted, I would've let him.

"Hey, Steph? Can we talk?" Kevin knocked on my door before leaving for school.

I put the plate from my toast in the sink. "Yeah, come on in." I was a little worried of what he wanted to tell me. But what other bad things could happen?

"Mrs. Jess just called a minute ago." He sat down on my bed.

I faced him.

"The court date got moved to tomorrow. They had an opening, and they thought this case should be the one moved up. It's at nine."

I was frozen. Seeing Mom and Dad for the first time since I was being hauled on in an ambulance, and since I jumped out of the car, jumping away from him would be hard. But it's not like they can do anything to me; they'll be in front of the judge, people, and bailiffs. "Alright."

"So, after school, we need to go get you a few nice dresses to wear. And before you say anything, the Captain approved of it."

"I'm kind of not sure if I want to go."

"You have to."

"I know I do. Let's go."

It was tomorrow at eight-fifty-one. Kevin and I sat with our lawyer, in front of where the judge will be sitting. We had nine minutes until we'd see our parents, and we'd start talking about what will be happening to the three of us. Mom and Dad couldn't afford a lawyer, so they're on there own. Kevin got one of his friends to do it for us. Kevin told him everything as I slept last night. We had this "in the bag" and Jake, our lawyer, would say.

But what is "in the bag" supposed to mean? Get them both thrown in jail for the rest of their life? What would happen to me? Or Mom, for that matter—she didn't really do much, but I guess that was the reason behind why she was also arrested.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

**Andrew: **sorry I couldn't come today baby. Hope it all goes well. Tell me what happens. Love you3

**Stephanie: **3

My phone read _8:58_ now. Any second and my parents would be walking out in handcuffs.

And that second was now. Mom had obviously been crying. Her hair was wrapped in a bun on her hair. She was wearing those black and white jumpsuits.

Dad was also. You could tell he was in need of a shower. His eyes were bloodshot, meaning he needed sleep—or alcohol. He squinted his eyes when he saw me and Kevin sitting together. He wanted to kick and scream I'm sure; two of his three kids trying to get him thrown in jail. Plus, Matt was sitting behind us, on our side to get him out of our lives. I'm sure that doesn't make his day.

"Please rise," one of the bailiffs demanded.

We all rose. Kevin took my hand in comfort.

"Sit, sit," the judge spat at us when she walked in. Her name was Judge Mason. She had short dirty blonde hair, glasses, and was thin and old. She reminded me of Judge Judy. "We are here to decide whether Lucas Haynie should reside in prison between fifteen years or life for child abuse and neglect." She started.

I took deep breathes. I did _not _want to have a panic attack during court.

"We will let the defendants talk first," she nodded towards Jake.

He stood, showing off his new suit. "This child, had only been physically hurt for _three days_ and look at her: right arm in a sling, bruise one on her right cheek from her father hitting her, bruise two on the bridge of her nose from her father slamming a door in her face while she was doing laundry. Both of her wrists bruised on the under sides from her father grabbing her." He removed a poster from the easel sitting in front of the jury. A picture of me, passed out, with the bruise on my cheek showed. He removed that one seconds later, showing the gash on my arm, another one of the bruises on my wrists. "_Four_ bruises, _eight_ stitches, and a broken heart, in _three_ days, your Honor.

"Lucas is a known alcoholic. He had just gotten back from rehabilitation a week before he started hurting his daughter. It did not seem to work, am I right?" He removed the picture of my wrists to show a picture of the two beers that were hidden in his car. "This was just a week after coming back from rehabilitation. The owner of The Roadway Sports Bar gave me receipts of his purchases there, from months before rehab up to the other day. He was not faithful to his nine month time there.

"His boss at SAC said 'Lucas would always leave around four Pm,'" he read from a sheet of paper in his hands. "Stephanie said he wouldn't be home until seven, sometimes eight Pm." He walked to the easel again, showing a blown up version of receipts: one from August 2008, one from the day after he was back from rehab.

I could hear my mom gasping. Somehow, she could not have believed that he lied. I was the only one that never believed a word he said.

"Stephanie says about ten months ago, he was in a wreck involving drunk driving. That was when he 'realized he needs to go to rehab'. She says she witnessed him pushing his wife, Angela Haynie, onto the stairs after her trying to run away. She said they had just had a fight, and he was intoxicated. Does this sound like a suitable home for a fourteen year old girl? I think not!" he slammed his papers on his desk.

"Do you have any witnesses?" Judge Mason asked Jake.

He straightened himself. "Matthew Haynie, your Honor."

I had no idea Matt was going to speak today; it was surprise enough that he even came. He sat upon a chair near the judge, right next to the jury.

"Do you swear on the Holy Bible that you will tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" one of the bailiffs asked, holding out a bible.

Matt raised his left hand and put his right on the bible. "Yes."

"So, Matthew, you are the middle child of the Haynie family?" Jake asked.

"Yes, sir, I am."

"How long ago did you move out?"

He thought for a few seconds. "About half a year before they moved here. I've been on my own for two years, I believe."

Jake walked around the front of the court room. "Did you ever realize your father has been violent, when you lived with them that is?"

"He's always been verbally violent, for as long as I could remember."

"Mhm, mhm," Jake nodded. "Any examples?"

"I was seventeen, about to graduate high school, and he started calling me an 'ass for leaving my mother, just like Kevin had.'"

"Anything else?"

"I was sixteen when I overheard Dad calling Stephanie a 'fat whore' because she had asked to go to her friend's house, who happened to be a guy. She was only ten, maybe eleven."

"Has your father ever hit you or your brother before?"

"He hit me one time, when he was yelling at Mom and Kevin one night after work. He was drunk and saying how Mom's a bitch who just sits around all day, and that Kevin's a worthless kid because he was defending her. I started defending Kevin, telling him to shut up and to just get over everything and go to bed. He slapped me, and I slapped him back. He then realized he met his match, and went to sleep." He glared at Dad.

He was glaring back.

"So, you're saying that your father is both physically and verbally abusive, correct?" he walked to Matthew. We were all family friends, and he had actually known all of this, even from the past. He just had to ask and make sure they were true, and prove them to the jury.

"Yes, I am," he nodded.

"That's all, your Honor." 

_Four hours later._

"Lucas Haynie, please stand," Judge Mason asked.

He rose, glaring at Kevin, Jake, and I. He glanced over to the judge, already figuring he was guilty.

"The jury finds you guilty in the order for child abuse and child neglect. Your sentence is life time in prison."

Kevin, Matthew, Jake and I sighed in relief. One parent out of my life forever, and it happened to be the one I loathed.

"Angela Rose-Haynie," Judge Mason motioned for her to stand.

"The jury finds you guilty for the count of child neglect. Your sentence will be six months in prison." She raised her gavel.

Before she could, I stood. "You're Honor?"

She peered over her glasses at me. "Yes, Stephanie?"

"With both of my parents in prison, I have nowhere to live, and nobody to watch me."

She nodded. "That's correct," she flipped through a few papers. "It says here that in case of your parents death, Kevin Haynie will take over and be your legal guardian," she pursed her lips at Kevin. "It seems like Kevin will be your legal guardian."

Kevin's head shot to mine. "Is that okay with you?"

"You seem to be a better guardian than Mom and Dad were, so of course I am," I smiled.

"Then we'll make it official tomorrow, you two. Come back at nine Am tomorrow, and we'll discuss it then," Judge Mason raised her gavel and hit it against her desk. "Case dismissed."

Kevin and Jake shook hands. I half smiled at my two brothers and watched my parents being hauled away to their new lives, even if my Mom's was temporary.

**Stephanie: **can you come to the hotel if Kevin picks you up?

**Andrew: **yeah, howd it go?

I didn't reply; I was afraid to. "Kevin, can we pick up Andrew and bring him to the hotel, please?" I felt tears filling up.

He nodded in concern. "What's the problem, Steph? We won," he put his arm around me.

"I'm going to have to leave Andrew and my life here…"

"Why?"

"Because you have to live in Charleston in case you need to leave and go to war."

"I'm on leave for at least six years, Steph. I only live in Charleston because it's close to base, where my doctor is. Plus it's beautiful. It's only a couple hours away; I think you and Andrew could live through it if you love each other so much."

I shook my head and pushed his arm off of me. I ran out of the room, leaving my brothers in their victory. Out of the Court House, it was pouring and thundering. It was actually kind of beautiful. I loved rain. And right now, it went along with my emotions. 

Andrew was standing under the awning waiting for me. It was still storming. Kevin and I hadn't said a word since we were in the court room. I guess neither of us knew what to say.

I got out of the car quickly, wanting to be in his arms as soon as possible.

He met me half way, and hugged me as tight as he could, trying not to bother my hurt arm. "Baby, baby, what's wrong?"

My mouth fell open, afraid to tell him.

He took that moment to kiss me. I used my left hand and wrapped my arm around his neck. He moved his arms around my waist, one arm tighter than the other.

We just stood there in the pouring rain, making out in his front lawn. It wasn't like any regular kiss; it was like that kiss the other day in his bed. It had that much passion, that much love- but it had a hint of worry in it, too.

"Now," he breathed. "What's wrong?"

Tears joined the rain drops on my cheek. "I'm moving."


	13. Chapter 13

"So, this is it," Ally pouted.

And she was right; this really was it. These were my last few minutes here in Atlanta. Everything I owned was sitting in the back of Kevin's car. The bruises on my face were gone; the ones on my wrists were slowly but surely disappearing. My arm was out of its sling, and the stitches were out. But all of the memories of the past three weeks have been burned into my memory.

In less than five minutes, I'd be leaving the love of my life, my best friend, and my life in Atlanta; except, I was only really sad about leaving Andrew. But Kevin was right, if we truly love each other, we can make the long distance thing work. It would be hard, but we can make it happen.

Both of Andrew's arms were around my waist. He didn't want to let me go, especially not after everything we've been through over the past eleven months. And that's why we were going to make sure that everything would work out. He was devastated, but I was, too.

"It really is it," I bit my lip, not wanting to cry in front of them again.

"I'm going to miss you soooooo much!" Ally put her arms around me, pushing Andrew off.

"Geeze, thanks, sis," Andrew muttered.

I squeezed her tighter than I ever have. "We'll skype, text, and call _every _day! I promise you!" I rubbed my eyes, stopping myself from crying.

"Every day, okay?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Didn't I just say every day?" I chuckled.

Andrew took my hand and pulled me over to the other side of the car. He pushed my long light brunette hair out of my eyes and behind my ears. "I'm gonna miss you, _so _much, Steph," he whimpered. He was going cry, and I knew it.

But I was too, so it would be okay. And it would be starting the minute I kiss him goodbye. I kept biting my lip. "I love you," I whispered.

"I know you do," he winked.

"It'd be nice if you'd tell me you love me too, ya know," I joked.

He squeezed my hand. "You know I love you, too."

"I'll always be in love with you."

"Always and forever?" he stroked my cheek.

I kissed him as hard as could. I stroked his hair, I squeezed his hand. But I didn't end the kiss—I didn't want to. "Forever and always," I whispered in his ear.

"Steph, we need to get going," Kevin stepped out of the car.

I struggled with what to say.

He kissed me again, letting that be the last thing said.

I hugged Ally goodbye, and kissed Andrew one more time with out saying a word. Tears were strolling down my face as I sat in the car, staring into Andrew's eyes. I jumped from my phone telling me I had a text.

**Andrew: **I'll always love you, steph. You are my one true love, my life, and my best friend all in the same time. We've now shared everything with each other. And that's not the reason I'll always love you. But even if we end this, I'll never forget you because you were my first girl friend, my first love, and my first time for everything. just never take that ring I gave you off. I love you, Stephanie Lynn Haynie.

I peered over to my shoulder to make sure Kevin didn't read about the first time, or the ring. He'd kill me if I knew I accepted his promise ring, and went all the way with him. Even if he did find out, I'd be okay because it was all with Andrew Davis Anderson: the one good thing about my life.


End file.
